Life Changing
by Andrew Smithers
Summary: Andrew Fowl is a normal young man, though brother to the (in)famous Artemis Fowl. Artemis had told him and him alone the tales of his adventures, but Andrew has yet to believe him. He leads a normal enough life, that is, until a strange creature crashes at his workplace, changing his life forever. Rated T in case of violence
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: The reason for this story is that I ran into some writer's block with my other one, Finding Again. I was laying in bed one night, then this whole storyline just exploded into my head. There was so much, in fact, that I wrote 6 pages in one night. Also, the working alone experience in the third paragraph is straight out of my life.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own this story. Eoin Colfer owns everything else.**

 **Chapter 1: Work just got harder**

"2 for 6 Whopper for Anthony!"

Andrew Fowl was working at Burger King in Athens, Georgia. It was rush hour, and stress levels were peaking. It was just him and Amelia, his coworker and friend from church, and there had to have been at least 40 people waiting for their orders. _At least it isn't my other job,_ he thought. _I was alone, and there were 60 people to take care of. This is nothing. At least we won't run out of forks this time._

Said "other job" was Andrew's summer job, working at a store that sold shaved ice. One day, he had been alone working the day shift, 4 hours of boring, typical work, then rush hour. Andrew had been reading at the time when he noticed a customer drive into the parking lot. The customer's order was nothing unusual, just a small with some coconut flakes. He had been making the customer's order, when he turned around and saw at least 20 people that had turned up in the 30 seconds it had taken him to shave the ice, then 30 more customers came in the next half hour. Long story short, he was very, _very_ stressed. It hadn't helped that Andrew had run out of spoons halfway through.

But I'm rambling; back to current matters. Andrew and Amelia had just finished and were cleaning up from rush hour when there was a huge BOOM! from the parking lot behind the building.

"What was that?" Amelia cried.

"I don't know, but I'll check it out." Andrew said. Amelia knew enough about Andrew to know that when he set his mind to something, nothing short of a direct order from his boss would stop him. He noticed her look and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll have my knife out."

"Like heck you will, Andrew" Amelia retorted. "Anybody who sees you will think you'll stab them."

Andrew grinned, something that told Amelia that something was not right about this kid. "Hopefully, nobody will see me then." And he left to check out the scene. There was still dust in the air when Andrew got to the "blast zone", so he squinted through it as best he could. As he looked, he saw the hazy figure of… a child? No, the figure was moving, just barely. Any child would have been instantly killed by _that_ impact, and even then, the figure's arms and legs were all bent at odd angles, so Andrew knew immediately from his First Aid training that they were broken. While he surveyed the damage, something incredible happened and he gasped in surprise. Blue sparks had started to wind themselves around the tiny frame, apparently mending the broken bones before his eyes. The blue sparks stopped, and the figure was still. Andrew tenderly picked up the body, seeing that the stature was similar to that of a young woman. _Small woman, blue sparks… Pointy ears? oh no. Everything my brother told me was true._

 ***Director* Wait, wait, wait. We haven't told them why Andrew is the main character! We don't even have much of a background yet!**

 ***Narrator* You're right! I'll do that now.**

Andrew Fowl was a normal young man, though brother to the (in)famous Artemis Fowl. Artemis had told him and him alone the tales of his adventures, but Andrew has yet to believe him. Andrew looked somewhat like Artemis, and that was it. Artemis was a mastermind, Andrew was of "above average" intelligence. Andrew was athletic, Artemis was not. Artemis had dealt with The People, Andrew had not.

Yet.

 ***Narrator* That good for you?**

 ***Director* Yeah, yeah, just get on with the story, would you?**

 ***Narrator* Okay, fine.**

Andrew carried the fairy to the kitchen, where Amelia was cleaning. She shrieked when she saw the tiny woman in Andrew's arms, and immediately took her from him, setting her on the counter and looking her over. Andrew noticed her gaze stop on the fairy's ears, and her eyes widened. "What is this?" she almost screamed.

Andrew sighed and rubbed his fingers against his temples. His knife was safely back in his pocket. "Amelia," he said.

"Yes?" The young woman asked, frightened, looking up from the woman on the counter.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." she said, too quickly.

"No, Amelia. You don't understand. This is a secret that could potentially jeopardize life as we know it." He hadn't taken his fingers off his temples. "You can't even tell your family."

"I promise."

"Good. Now listen, this is going to take awhile to explain."

After they had both taken a seat, Andrew said, "Amelia. My brother, Artemis Fowl, told me about a secret community known as "The People". They consist of several species, including Elves," he motioned to the Elf laying on the counter, "Dwarves, Pixies, Goblins, a few Centaurs, and Trolls. Their biggest city is somewhere in Ireland, called Haven. It is several hundred kilometers below ground, and Artemis and his bodyguard, Butler, are the only humans ever to see it and remember."

Amelia was dumbstruck. She had essentially just been told, with living proof, that everything her parents and friends told her was false. "This is going to take awhile to process. In the meantime, what are we going to do with the Elf?" Amelia sounded oddly calm, and Andrew noticed.

"You're calm for somebody who was just told their entire life was literally a lie," he said.

"So are you," she noted.

Andrew shrugged. "True, but you must note, that I have been doubting for a long time now."

"No surprise there," Amelia laughed. "So, what are you going to do with the Elf?"

Andrew was stumped for a moment before deciding, "I'm going to take care of her. I'm leaving right after I call Eli and tell him a watered down version of what's going on, right after I talk to the reporters that are ordering news with a side of gossip. Keep her hidden, in fact-" Andrew was going through the elf's pack now. "Ah, found it." He held up a sheet of some strange material, and noticing Amelia's confused look, said "Cam foil. Keeps her invisible to human eyes, but won't stand up to cameras. Artemis told me about it." Amelia knew better than to ask further.

The two laid the fairy in a nook between the fryer and the sink and covered her with the sheet, and not a moment too soon, because just then, Andrew's boss, Eli, came running through the door.

"What in the world happened in the parking lot?" he yelled over the blare of the sirens that filtered through the walls.

"I don't know, I was just going to go home. There were, ah, _unforeseen complications_ having to do with my family," Andrew lied easily. It was just something that came natural to him.

"What sort of complications?" Eli questioned, sounding concerned.

"Very personal ones. My mom just called and said I needed to get home immediately."

"Okay. Either way, you're both dismissed. Police are blocking off this building."

"I'm fine with that, I'll just have to get some stuff and then I'll be gone. From the other side of the reporters, of course. I don't want my picture all over the internet. Amelia, can you help me?" Andrew asked as Eli left, presumably to talk to the reporters that were now banging on the windows.

"Yeah, sure." Amelia came over to the sink to help Andrew with the foil. "Are you going to tell?" she whispered nervously.

"No," Andrew replied shortly.

"You didn't even ask who I was talking about."

"I didn't need to. I'm not telling anybody." He was quiet for a second before saying, "Except Artemis. He'll want to know about this."

A few minutes later, the Elf was curled safely in Andrew's backpack, with Andrew carrying the binder and two books that had previously been in there.

"Do you need a ride?" Amelia asked. "I can drive you home if you need."

Andrew thought about it, then said, "Yeah. The risks are too great if I walk home."

"Great," Amelia said. "I'll drive, you give directions."

Andrew sighed in anticipation. "Get me home as fast as possible, just be careful not to hurt the Elf."

"Don't worry, I'm always careful."

 **A/N: Please review! 5 reviews or every other day (Tue, Thu, Sat, etc.), a new chapter goes up.**

 **Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

4 minutes and several knuckle-whitening turns later, Andrew was back at his humble two-story house.

"See if I ever ride with you again," he muttered as he got out of the car. "You drive like a maniac. 'Don't worry, I'm always careful,' you said. But nooooo, you had to nearly kill me from shock."

"You told me to hurry," Amelia said, smirking. Andrew sighed. She had gotten him there. "Thanks for the ride anyway," he said. "If I had walked home, I suspect that the elf would be in much worse shape than she already was." They both laughed. As Amelia drove away, Andrew went in the door and was immediately bombarded by his four siblings, all of them clamoring to ask him how his day was, or what they had accomplished that day while he was gone. Finally, he was able to wade his way through the churning mass of siblings, only to be confronted by none other than his adopted Mom. She smiled at him kindly. "I didn't expect to see you home so early," she said. "Did something bad happen? Were you fired?" She suddenly looked worried.

Andrew looked at his mother. "No mom, I wasn't fired. Something happened at work, and my boss sent us home."

Andrew's mother, Eleanor, looked suspicious. "Did you do something wrong?"

Andrew inwardly sighed. "No, mom. Something exploded in the parking lot, and I had to be sent home immediately."

Eleanor suddenly hugged Andrew. "I'm so glad you're okay!" But as her arms wrapped around her son's shoulders, they also wrapped around the backpack, with the elf still inside. She stopped hugging Andrew and asked, "What's in your backpack?"

It took all of Andrew's power not to quail and tell his mother everything, but he somehow managed it, simultaneously coming up with a lie in the process. "Those are washcloths that Eli asked me to wash for him. He needs it done by tomorrow, so I have to go and get them in right now," he said. He started up the stairs, and when his mother didn't stop him, he ran.

-Two days later-

Andrew sighed as he pulled out the basket from under his bed that was concealing the elf. He did not know what to do with her. After a few minutes of thinking, he called Artemis and firstly, apologised for not believing him, and secondly, told him that he had an unconscious elf under his bed, along with the story behind it. Artemis' reaction was most definitely unexpected. He actually sounded concerned. Not like the Artemis that Andrew knew at all.

"Andrew. Andrew!" Artemis shouted through the flip phone that Andrew was currently using.

Andrew was shaken from his stupor. "Yeah?" he asked.

"The elf. Can you see her?"

"Yeah," he said again.

"Does she have short auburn hair?" Artemis was sounding extremely worried by now. _Most unlike him,_ Andrew thought. "Yes, she does. Her skin is also a caramel color, if you were wondering."

"Oh Frond." Andrew didn't want to know what that meant. "Is she wearing a uniform of some sort?" Artemis sounded close to tears, something that almost never happened with him.

"Maybe, I can't tell for sure, it's all scorched. There is a nameplate, though, but I can't read it. Could you send that Gnomeish translation thingy again? I think I lost it in my email."

"Already sent. And it's Gnommish, not Gnomeish." Andrew could hear Artemis sigh with exasperation as he got onto his computer and onto his email. As expected, there was an email from Artemis with the characters of the Gnommish alphabet and their corresponding English letters. After studying the nameplate that was on the elf, he was able to translate it into English. He paled as he read what he translated out loud.

"Captain Short."

Andrew heard a thump from the other side of the phone and knew that Artemis Fowl had passed out. He knew that it would be mere moments before Butler was on the line, then he could get answers to his questions. _Who is Holly Short? What does she have to do with Artemis? Why does Artemis care so much about this "Holly"?_

As expected, Butler picked up the phone and said, "Hey Andrew, it's been awhile."

Andrew laughed. "You too, big man. Listen, I have questions. Who is Holly Short, and what does he have to do with Artemis?"

On the other end, Butler looked down at his charge, who was currently passed out on the floor. "Holly Short is the elf that is presumably under your bed right now, and as for your second question, Artemis kidnapped her 10 years ago, and since then, through a series of events, they have become quite close. Last month, Foaly told Artemis that Holly was going on a top secret mission to America, so naturally, Artemis had to hack Foaly's files and see what was going on."

"Who's Foaly? Is that the paranoid centaur dude?"

"Yeah. So anyway, Artemis has been tracking Holly for the past three weeks, but he lost her on Wednesday. Which was, I assume, when she crashed in the parking lot?"

"Yeah." Andrew was thinking now. He wondered what "events" had happened to make Artemis and Holly so close that Artemis was driven to tears when he had found out she was out of commission. He noticed movement under his bed, and assumed it was the cat that seemed to like her so much. But that wasn't right, the cat was currently laying contentedly on top of Andrew's bed. There was more movement, and Andrew said, "Butler, I'm gonna have to call you back. Something's happening." He terminated the call before Butler had a chance to respond. He took a closer look and noticed that Holly's hand was indeed twitching inside of the makeshift bonds that Andrew had made. He quickly moved a basket, pinned his sheet/door against the wall so nobody would peek, and gently removed the still twitching elf from her hiding place, setting her on his bed. After a few moments, in which her arms, legs, and head all twitched uncontrollably, Holly was still. Andrew quickly checked for a pulse, and, satisfied that he found one, got back on his computer to look at the news. The parking lot explosion had been the top headline for the past 3 days, and he was satisfied to see that there were no pictures that had the elf in them. What he didn't notice, however, was the fact that she had woken up. That was quickly remedied when she shouted, "Human! Why have you kidnapped me like this!? Where am I?"

Andrew jumped, then advanced toward her in what he hoped was a non-threatening way and stated calmly, "I have no hostile intentions toward you, I promise."

The fairy turned red from anger. "Then what is this?" she shouted, holding up her bound wrists. "And you haven't answered my question!"

"I will answer, but you have to be quiet. There are five other people that don't know you are here. As for your questions, I did not kidnap you. You apparently crashed at my workplace, so me and my coworker hid you from the press and I took you home, where I've been making sure you're alive for the past 3 days."

She made a _hmph_ sound. "Say for a minute that I believe you. Who are you? Where is 'home'?"

Andrew sighed, quickly cutting her bonds. "You're right. I should've said that first. My name is Andrew Fowl, and I am 17. And I already know your name. Captain Holly Short, of the LEP." He saw Holly's eyes widen when he said her name.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Artemis told me."

"You know Artemis? How? How did you get him to tell you about me?"

"First, I was just on the phone with him. Second, I am Artemis' brother."


	3. Chapter 3

-Artemis, 10 minutes later-

Artemis had recovered from his shock and was back on the phone with Andrew. His brother had told him that Holly was now awake, and Artemis had asked to speak with her, after he told Andrew some things.

"Andrew, I need you to go to a private place, away from Holly."

"Okay, just a sec." Artemis heard footsteps, then a door closing. "Okay, I'm good now. What's up?"

Artemis let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Do you know how lucky we all are that you got a hold of her, and not somebody else?"

There was silence for a second, then Andrew said, "no, not really."

"Think about it this way. If somebody else had gotten her, instead of her waking up in a bed, she would have woken up in a lab, with needles and tubes sticking out of everywhere. She would have been all over the news, exposing the People and effectively plunging the world into a cross-species war. Again."

Andrew paled. Something about the words _cross-species war_ didn't sit well with him. "Wow," he said, "That wouldn't have been good. But I have a feeling that that's not what you really wanted to talk about."

"You're right, that was an opener. I really wanted to talk about Holly. Specifically, her and I's relationship."

Andrew looked confused, even though he knew that Artemis couldn't see him. _Artemis is asking… me? For relationship advice? No, that's not right. He has Butler and his mother for that._ "Oh. I was wondering why you had passed out when I read her name."

"Andrew, I need you to listen. Are you listening?"

"Yeah"

"Andrew, I love Holly. As soon as she got back from her mission, I was going to propose to her."

Andrew stifled a cough of surprise. "You were going to _propose?_ How would that even work? She's like, three feet tall!"

"Love knows no bounds, Andrew. You should know that, being religious and all."

"Well, I've just had living, if not unconscious, proof that all that is a lie, but I agree with you nonetheless. What are you going to do now? Come pick her up?"

Artemis grinned. "Don't tell Holly. I'll be there in two hours."

"How? You're half the world away from me!"

"I have my ways. Now call Holly into wherever you are, and let me talk to her. Remember, the proposal and me coming over is top secret."

"Trust me, I won't tell her."

-1 and a half hours later-

Holly Short was in a state of shock. Artemis had a brother? She had been shot down? Why was Andrew acting nervous? What is he typing? Holly looked at Andrew, and Andrew looked back. "Why are you acting nervous?" She blurted before she could stop herself.

Andrew thought for a moment before answering. "Well, for one, I have a female in my room. That's reason enough, right? What if Mom finds out you're here? She would probably explode or something. Not to mention the fact that said 'girl' isn't even the same species as me."

Holly nodded. "Understandable, but that's not everything."

Andrew sighed in defeat, his mind racing to come up with a suitable lie. He noticed a box on his shelf and picked it up. "You're right," he said. "I have somebody coming over to pick this up."

"What's wrong with that?" Holly asked.

"Because, Holly," Andrew sighed again. "I asked the delivery man to come up to my room to pick it up."

"That was stupid of you," Holly groaned. "Mud Men." Andrew smiled inwardly. _She doesn't suspect a thing._

"Would you like to see what I'm delivering?" he asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"You probably have one in a museum somewhere, but for humans, it is near the pinnacle of technological evolution." He opened the box.

Holly let out a small gasp of surprise. "We have that exact model in our Ancient Technology Museum. An ASUS Strix Z270-E, similar to the motherboards we had several hundred years ago, near the end of the Solder Age."

"Solder Age?" Andrew's interest was peaking.

"Yeah, those little sharp solder beads that give you the tiniest, most annoying puncture wounds."

Andrew didn't have time to respond before he heard the hum of an unfamiliar engine in their driveway. "He's here," he said, hurriedly packing the motherboard and sealing it. "Get under the covers, I'll make the blanket look as natural as possible. Hurry, he'll be up in 20 seconds!" Holly practically flew under Andrew's camouflage patterned quilt, and Andrew packed it to look as though he'd stuffed it in the corner. Not a moment after he was done, he heard voices and footsteps in the hall next to his room. Holly waited, holding her breath. Through the blanket, she could hear Andrew conversing with what sounded like another young man when the voices suddenly got a lot louder.

And louder meant closer.

Holly yelped when the blanket was yanked off of her, exposing her to the light and eyes of…

"Artemis?"

"Hello, Holly." Artemis was obviously thrilled to see Holly, judging from the grin spread across his face, reminding Andrew of a slightly more sincere version of the Cheshire Cat. However, while everybody knew _that_ Artemis was happy, only Butler, Andrew, and Artemis himself knew _why_. "Look, I have something I need to ask you." Andrew could feel Butler tense at the question they both thought Artemis was going to ask.

"What is that, Artemis?" asked Holly, still surprised and completely unsuspecting.

"I was wondering," Artemis started as the tension rose to an almost painful level, "if you would like me to accompany you on your assignment."

It took all of Andrew and Butler's willpower not to shout "oh, COME ON!" at Artemis. Meanwhile, Artemis had looked at them with his familiar vampirish grin.

"Sure," Holly said, completely unaware of what was going on behind Artemis.

"Also, Andrew." Artemis turned, "you know too much."

 _Uh-oh,_ Andrew thought. _What's he going to do to me?_

"So," he continued, "I would like you to come along too."

"Come along? Sure, I can do that. Do I have a choice?"

"No"

Holly smiled, and Andrew noticed something in the sunlight streaming through his window.

"You're eyes, they're heterochromatic." he blurted.

Holly blushed slightly, then said, "yeah, that happened when Artemis and I retrieved Hybras from limbo. The timestream made us switch eyes."

"I'm not even gonna ask what you meant, but sounds cool." They all laughed at that. "Wait, if you switched eyes, then why isn't Artemis heterochromatic as well?"

The room dropped into a somber silence, broken when Will, Andrew's little brother, barged into his room and yelled, "Andy, Mom needs- oh." He paled at the sight of Butler and two other unfamiliar people standing in Andrew's room and ran to his own. Andrew sighed. "I'll take care of that," he said. He ran after his brother and found him on his bed.

"Andy?" Will asked.

"Yes?"

"Who were those people? The ones in your room?"

"They are some relatives and friends, Will. Nothing to worry about." This was only partially true. The reason that they were there was definitely _not_ "nothing to worry about".

Will visibly relaxed at this. "Okay. I'll go tell Mom that."

"Okay." Andrew returned to his room to find them all still in somber silence. "Was my question really that sensitive?" he asked, surprised.

"Andrew," Artemis said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"I died."

Andrew was confused. Artemis was right here, talking to him, telling him that he died? "What?"

"About 5 years ago, there was a megalomaniacal pixie named Opal Koboi. You remember her, right?"

"Yeah. She was the one that made Angeline sick, right?"

"The very same. After that little fiasco, the Opal from when I was 10 got kidnapped and killed. That was the reason all the technology exploded." Andrew shivered at the memory that resurfaced. He had only been 11 at the time, and all of the electronics that he had been collecting from age 8 had exploded right in front of him. It had not been a good day.

"Then the Opal from our time got herself enlightened somehow in a nuclear reactor, then went to Fowl Manor, opened the Berserker Gate, and almost ended the world."

"How did you die?" Andrew asked.

"I was just getting to that." Artemis said, "I tranquilized Holly, then took Opal Koboi's clone that she had created several years earlier and used it to close the Berserker Gate. All the fairy souls were released within a magical corona, and because I had Holly's eye, I was trapped killed by the corona as well."

"How did you come back?"

"Foaly used the DNA from when I kissed Holly and used it to make a clone of myself. I had been waiting for 6 months as essentially a ghost, then I found the clone and inhabited it."

"That simple?" Andrew was bewildered. It wasn't everyday that your millionaire brother that lives in Ireland comes over to your house in America to pick up his Elf girlfriend and tell you how he died.

Artemis laughed. "Oh no, not that simple at all. It took all of my willpower to stay on Earth, and even then, when I came back, I lost all my memories."

"Oh. Wow."

Holly, who had been listening silently, chose this time to join the conversation. "You're probably wondering how Arty got his memories back-"

"Arty?" Andrew asked with a grin that was not unlike Artemis'. He knew that Artemis' pet name was normally used by Angeline and her alone. He wondered what Holly had done to his personality to bring him to the point of letting her call him "Arty".

Holly shot Andrew a look that could've burned a goblin alive before continuing. "I told him his life story from beginning to end, -"

"Leaving nothing out," Artemis finished. "Now, about the mission. What is it that you were doing?"

Holly looked at Artemis, then Andrew, then Butler, then said, "I was actually sent to try to find a relative of Artemis'."

Andrew grinned. "Well, you found one." he replied snarkily.

"Ha ha, Andrew, very funny. I haven't told you the other part. Foaly needed you to do tests."

Andrew paled, then said in a spanish accent, "No, no. My name is Juan."

Holly actually laughed at that, "Not those kind of tests. Just mental tests. I can't tell anybody the specifics, Artemis was the smartest person in Ireland, so Foaly couldn't get accurate results with him. What we needed was somebody related to Artemis, that wasn't a super genius mastermind."

"Well, I am of "above average" intelligence, if that's what you mean."

Holly sighed. She was getting annoyed by this mud boy's constant quips. "Just come with us, the tests won't be harmful."

Andrew sighed. "Fine. Am I going to be mind wiped after?"

"No. You can't afford to lose any more IQ points."

Andrew didn't know if he should feel relieved or offended.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: nothing to say, really. I don't own AF, blah blah blah. Enjoy!)  
**

-3 Hours later, on Artemis' private jet-

Andrew was sitting in the lounge of the private jet that Artemis had modified to make completely silent and emission free using solar panels and two electric motors for energy. Artemis and Holly were on the other sofa talking quietly. Both were smiling. Butler was piloting the plane, and Amelia was sitting next to Andrew.

"We're about to land at the Dublin Airport, so I'd advise that you wear your seatbelts." Butler said over the intercom.

Artemis chuckled. "Not that you'd need them," he said, "Butler's the best pilot out there."

Suddenly, their plane jerked so hard, it catapulted Artemis, Amelia, and Andrew out of their seats. Only Holly was left sitting, because she had been smart and put her seatbelt on. She looked down at Artemis lying on the floor. "Not that you'd need them," she mocked.

-2 hours earlier, Amelia's house-

Andrew's fist shook as he raised it to knock on Amelia's door. When it eventually did make contact, it rang out like a gunshot in the silent neighborhood.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

But to Andrew, it was _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Andrew winced, and exactly 14 seconds later, Amelia answered the door.

"Hello, Andrew, what are - oh." She had just seen Butler, Artemis, and Holly standing behind him.

"Hi." Andrew said, only slightly less nervous. "Remember what happened 3 days ago at work?"

Amelia laughed, clearing the tension. "How could I forget? Especially the fact that she was the one that crashed." She motioned to Holly, who took it as her cue to speak.

"Hello, My name is Holly Short, Captain of the LEP," she said, holding out her comparatively miniscule hand. "And you must be Amelia."

Amelia looked flustered, but shook the hand nonetheless. "Uhm, yes, that's me."

 _Stupid,_ she chided herself. _You're in the accelerated public speaking class for a reason. So act like it._

"That's me. Amelia Everton."

 _Better._

"I just want to thank you for keeping me safe from all the Mud People that showed up after I crashed. If it weren't for you and Andrew, I would probably be on an operating table right now."

Andrew huffed. "You'd _definitely_ be on an operating table, Holly."

By this time, Amelia had regained her composure and said, "It was all Andrew, really. I just helped with the camo cloth stuff."

Artemis coughed. "It's cam foil." he said quietly.

Amelia noticed Artemis for the first time and her eyes widened. "You must be Artemis Fowl. Andrew's told me so much about you and Holly's adventures."

Artemis looked at Andrew. "Did he now?"

Andrew put an innocent look on his face. "She already knew Holly was an Elf, so I didn't see the harm in telling her more. Besides, I made her promise not to tell anybody."

"You dodged a bullet this time," Artemis said. "Before we get too far off track, I am going to state the reason for us coming to your house at this untimely hour. That reason being, we need you, Amelia."

Amelia's eyes widened even further. "What for?"

"I'm assuming that Andrew told you about Foaly?" Amelia nodded. "Good. Foaly needs 'ordinary' humans to run tests on."

"What for?"

"We can't tell you that. You must agree and board my plane before I go over the specifics. Do not agree, and you will be mindwiped. You will have no recollection of this encounter."

Amelia nodded slowly. "So let me get this straight. You are asking me to come with you on a top secret mission. If I agree, I will know more about the People. If I don't, I won't remember anything?"

"Essentially, yes."

"I'm game. I'll have to make up an excuse for my mom, though."

Holly spoke up. "That won't be a problem. I can simply _mesmer_ your mom into letting you come with us."

"I'll go get her," Amelia said, closing the door. A few moments later, it opened again, revealing a tall woman with a glass of wine in one hand. She appeared to be sober, at least for the time being.

"Hello," she said. Her voice sounded smooth and silky, like an actress. "What can I do for you?"

Holly put on the _mesmer._ "Hi, Mrs. Everton, we just need your daughter for a couple days, is that okay with you?"

Mrs. Everton's eyes got cloudy and she said, "Well, she does have a few doctor's appointments, but I can reschedule those. Amelia!"

"Yes, mom?" Amelia, by the sound of it, was already packing.

"There are people at the door waiting for you! Please hurry!"

"I know mom, I'm getting ready!" Amelia said. A few minutes later, she came down the stairs with a backpack full of clothes and food.

"Bye-bye, Amy, have a nice trip!" Mrs. Everton called out the door as Amelia left.

"I'll try!" she called back. As she got in the car, Amelia let out a small gasp of surprise. The car was fairly flashy on the outside, but it had nothing on the inside. There was a fridge, artificial leather (for Holly) sofas, and even a flat screen TV on the back. Amelia didn't know what to think. "Wow," was all she could say.

Andrew laughed. "'Wow' is right. I've never seen a car this nice before, let alone been _in_ one."

"Next stop, the airport." Butler said over the intercom.

10 minutes later, the unlikely group were at a small airport near the local hardware store. There were several jets parked near the terminal, and Artemis said, "Take a guess at which one's mine."

Andrew pretended to think for a second before deciding. "Probably the one with all the solar panels on it," he said.

"Now what made you some to that preposterous conclusion?" Artemis asked, climbing into the plane that Andrew specified. "Honestly, it's just ridiculous…" he laughed, his voice trailing away within the dark confines of the jet.

-Present time-

Artemis got up. "Butler, what was that?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir." came the reply over the intercom. "It felt as though something hit the plane, but I don't know who would be so stupid as to attack us in a public place."

"Well, obviously they don't care," Artemis proclaimed, "because we have another one incoming on our right!"

"I see it. Hold on to something," Butler replied. The plane suddenly pitched forward, and the projectile flew so close, they could feel the wind - and heat - from it.

Artemis was - almost - visibly panicked. "Butler, we need to land. Now."

They could hear Butler's sigh directly from the cockpit. "As much as I hate do disagree, we can't land now. That would only give our attackers a stationary target. I say we fly as far away as we can."

Artemis didn't bother using the communications system as he shouted "Then do it! Before they fire again!"

"Understood."

The plane levelled out, and soon they were streaking along the skies at 750 mph toward Fowl Manor.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Andrew spoke up. "What was that? _Who_ was that?"

"I don't know," Artemis replied, "And I _definitely_ don't know."

Holly looked at Artemis uncertainly. This was _not_ like him at all. Artemis Fowl _never_ just 'didn't know'. "What do you mean, you 'don't know'?" she asked.

"Exactly what I said. I don't know. Opal's dead, Spiro is in jail, Ark Sool and Turnball are both dead. I don't know who would be after us."

Andrew coughed into his elbow. "I might have an idea," he said.

Everybody looked at him, with the exception of Butler, who was piloting.

"Who?" Amelia asked

It was at this particular moment that Holly noticed something out the window. It seemed to be another aircraft. She saw that this plane was getting in position, _but for what?_ The answer was soon obvious as a pair of machine guns poked out of the sides.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled, and everyone complied. Not a second later, bullets ripped through the plane like it was made of paper, which, essentially, it was. Butler made a sharp turn away from the Manor, which was now just barely in sight, and angled the nose up to gain altitude. Unfortunately, the other plane followed. In the brief moment where there were no bullets ripping through the air, Artemis remembered a feature that he had put in the craft just prior to the trip to America. "Butler!" he shouted, and without waiting for a response, he yelled, "Activate the cloaking mechanism!"

In the cockpit, Butler pushed a button. That button activated a device similar to Section 8's Shimmer Suits, hiding the plane from view. Butler made another turn back to the airport, and, pressing another button, gave the solar plane a boost, propelling it to 1200 mph. In less than 10 minutes, they were subsonic, visible, and in the holding pattern back above the Dublin Airport. There were no enemies in sight.

None of the group had made any noise during the whole ordeal, other than Artemis telling Butler to activate the cloaking mechanism. It stayed that way until they got to the Manor, where Artemis personally showed Andrew and Amelia to their separate rooms. "Where is Holly going to be sleeping?" Amelia asked, seeing that Holly wasn't with them.

Artemis pursed his lips, then said, "She will be sleeping in my room. I will have Butler put a second bed in there for her."

Andrew was satisfied, he knew what was going on between Artemis and Holly. Amelia, however, looked confused. _There's plenty of guest bedrooms,_ she thought, _Why is she sleeping with him?_ Seeing the knowing look on Andrew's face, she waited until Artemis left, then knocked on Andrew's door.

"Come in," came the reply.

Amelia entered the room to find Andrew sitting on his bed, apparently thinking. As he saw her, he got up. "What do you need?" he asked. "Is it about Artemis and Holly?"

Amelia was surprised. "How did you know?" she asked.

Andrew smirked. "I saw your face when Artemis answered your question. You're confused as to why Holly isn't sleeping in one of the guest rooms, but in Artemis' instead."

Spot on. How was this kid so smart? _He is a Fowl_ , she reasoned. "Yeah. But why? He kidnapped her, for goodness sake!"

Andrew realised that she didn't know that Holly and Artemis were together. He didn't blame her. After all, he had barely known who Holly _was,_ let alone her relationship with Artemis. He debated for awhile on whether or not to tell Amelia what Artemis was planning. After a few moments, Andrew came to a conclusion. "Amelia?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret from Holly?"

That got Amelia interested. "Does it have to do with her and Artemis?" she asked.

"It does."

"Then I can totally keep a secret!" She was positively dancing now.

Andrew noticed that the door was open, and knowing Amelia, her reaction would probably alert Artemis, Holly, and her mother back in America that something was up. "Close the door," he said, and Amelia obliged. He waited for her to sit down, then said, "Artemis is deeply in love with Holly, and Holly loves Artemis. So much, in fact, that he is going to propose to her soon."

Even with the door closed, Amelia's shriek woke Artemis, who was sleeping across the Manor from them.

-Artemis, same time-

Artemis awoke suddenly to a very loud, shrill noise. Holly was also wide awake, and Artemis could see her exiting the bed that Butler had brought in. He groaned as he sat up. "Go back to sleep, Holly," he said. "I'll take care of it." As Artemis crawled out of bed, Holly flopped back into her own, relishing the warmth of the blankets. Artemis quickly threw on a warmer layer of clothes (it was Ireland, after all) and immediately went to the other wing where Andrew and Amelia were. Butler was already there, and they were talking quietly - and excitedly - with each other. "What's going on?" he asked. He was happy to see that he had startled all of them.

"Oh come on, Artemis," Butler complained. "I was just telling Amelia how lucky she was not to have woken you."

Artemis scoffed. "Honestly Butler, if you're going to lie, at least do it better. What were you talking to Andrew about?"

Butler looked defeated. "I was talking to Andrew about keeping... things… confidential."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What sort of 'things'?"

Andrew coughed. "I told Amelia about you and Holly's… relationship."

Artemis appeared calm as he said, "And what did you tell her?"

"I told her that you were going to - hold on, where's Holly?"

"D'Arvit, Andrew!" came a new voice. It was Artemis' turn to be startled now, as the voice came from right behind him. Holly laughed as Artemis clutched his chest like he was having a heart attack.

"Holly! You scared me!" He sounded indignant.

"Of course I did! And it would have been better if you had completed your sentence, Andrew." Holly smirked, which was unnerving. She bore a striking resemblance to Artemis when she did that. Undoubtedly a side effect of their relationship. Andrew was saved the embarrassment of telling Holly what Artemis thought of her when Angeline suddenly appeared at the door. She took one look at Andrew and ran toward him, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. "Andy! You're back! And you brought a girlfriend! How sweet!"

Amelia looked traumatized while Andrew stammered, "B-back? Girlfriend? Oh… She's not my girlfriend, Mrs. Fowl."

Angeline looked confused. "She's not… your girlfriend?"

Andrew shook his head. "No."

"I'm sorry then, I guess I jump to conclusions too much." She laughed. "Also, call me Mom."

"Okay… Mom." Andrew smiled when he said that. He didn't know why, but it just felt… _right_.

Now it was Juliet's turn to join the party. "What's going on?" she asked, groggy.

"My son's back!" Angeline was nearly crying tears of joy. "After 17 years, he's finally come home!"

Juliet perked up. "I didn't know you had a son other than Artemis, Myles, and Beckett."

"I guess I never felt the need to tell you, but not now! Now is time for bed."

They all groaned, but were happy to go to bed anyway. They didn't know it, but tomorrow was going to be a long, exhausting day.

 **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! don't forget to review, it helps me so much!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: violence in this chapter. Just FYI.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Artemis Fowl**

-Artemis' room-

Artemis and Holly walked hand in hand back to Artemis' room in silence, never letting go until Holly was under her blankets. Artemis sat in his chair next to his desk, and soon he was fast asleep.

Artemis woke in a warehouse, tied to a hard chair. His suit was ripped and filthy, and he was bleeding from several cuts. A figure stood over him with an oversized kitchen knife.

"What do you say?" the figure - a man - asked menacingly.

Without knowing why, Artemis growled, "No. You'll never make me."

"Yes I will," replied the man. He plunged the knife into Artemis' arm, and he screamed in agony. The man withdrew the knife slowly, then plunged it so far into his leg that it stuck in the wooden chair, eliciting more agonistic screams from Artemis. The man laughed as he stabbed Artemis over and over again in various limbs. He finally stopped and wiped the knife on Artemis' cheek. The man looked Artemis in the eye, and he was so close that Artemis could count the hairs on his beard and smell blood in his breath. "Night night, Artemis." He said as he drew back the knife and plunged it deep into Artemis' heart.

-Holly-

"Artemis! Wake up, D'Arvit!" She shook Artemis' convulsing body so much that it fell off the chair, landing in a crumpled heap. His head smacked the floor and he woke, still screaming, "NO!" He curled up in a ball on the floor and started sobbing. "I don't wanna die, please don't kill me, I don't wanna die…"

Holly was worried for Artemis. What had happened that had reduced him to a blubbering, sobbing mess? "Artemis," she said soothingly, "You're fine. You just had a nightmare."

Artemis sobbed into his legs, which were currently pulled tight to his chest. "It was so real, Holly. I felt everything." he said.

"Every what?" Holly asked, visibly concerned.

"Every time he stabbed me, I could feel it. White-hot agony pouring through my body. I thought I was going to die, Holly. I really did."

Holly hugged Artemis, and she could feel his body racking from silent sobs. "Come here, Arty. You're safe with me, you're just fine." After several minutes, Artemis calmed down and said, "Thank you, Holly. You have no idea how much that meant to me." _And I intend to make sure you do… tomorrow._

"I'm just glad you're okay. What happened?"

"In the dream?"

"Yeah."

"I 'woke' tied to a chair with a man standing over me, and he asked me 'what do you say?', then I said 'no', and after that he stabbed me over, and over, and… over…" Artemis almost descended into tears again and Holly helped him into his bed. As Holly got back into her own bed and dozed off, she heard Artemis say, "I love you, Holly."

Holly smiled. "I love you too, Arty," she said, almost to herself.

-The next day-

Andrew sat up and immediately panicked. Where was he? Then he remembered the events of the previous day and groaned loudly, falling over onto his side. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Andrew thought. Then he thought some more. _I have gotten myself a new life, with my parents._ He got out of bed to find a suit hanging next to it. Undoubtedly one of Artemis', judging from the fact that it was spotless. Andrew tried it on to find that it fit fairly well. He would have to thank Artemis for the suit later. He went downstairs to see both Butlers preparing breakfast. Juliet was as bubbly and enthusiastic as Artemis had described, while Butler was… well… Butler. Upon seeing Andrew, Juliet wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. "It's you!" she said. "I knew Angeline couldn't have just had Artemis!"

"Juliet," Butler warned, "You're killing him. Stop."

Juliet looked at Andrew and saw that he was gasping for breath. She let go of him, apologising profusely.

Andrew coughed, then said, "It's no problem. My mom in America's done worse. Put me in intensive care for awhile and I'll be fine." Even Butler had to laugh at that.

Artemis entered the kitchen to find Andrew, Butler, and Juliet all laughing.

"What happened?" he asked, "what's so funny?"

Andrew calmed down and said, "Nothing, Artemis. Just something that I said about Juliet's hugs."

Artemis nodded slowly. "Uh-huh," he said. He didn't see how Juliet's "hugs" could be a laughing matter. "Anyway, once Holly and Amelia get down, we'll go over what we need to do today. But there is one thing we can do with the people present."

"What's that?" Butler asked.

"I have been thinking about the sudden arrival of my brother, and I realised that all Fowl heirs are to have a bodyguard. And as there are no other bodyguards available for Andrew, I am going to ask you, Juliet, to be his bodyguard for now. I have talked to Father, and he approves."

"I approve," said Artemis Fowl the First, entering the room. "Juliet, you will be Andrew's bodyguard until we can hire another one."

Andrew was stunned. He was important enough to need a bodyguard, because of his _last name?_

"Please, Mr. Fowl-"

"Call me dad."

"Right. Please dad, I don't need a bodyguard, I can manage just fine on my own. Why would I need one?"

Artemis the First sighed. "You need a bodyguard because here, you are a target. In America, you were just a boy with the last name Fowl. Here, in Ireland, that surname carries a lot of weight. And animosity. So you need a bodyguard for added protection."

Andrew was still reluctant, until he saw Butler standing behind Artemis and realised how many times Butler had saved his charge's life.

"That makes sense. I agree."

Juliet clapped. "Awesome!" she said. "Now I can teach you kung-fu, jujitsu and Hapkido! Ooh!"

"Fun." Andrew said blandly.

Amelia and Holly entered the kitchen, looking tired. "What's going on?" Amelia asked.

"I was just about to tell everybody what is going on today," Artemis the First said. "Holly and Artemis are going to take Andrew and Amelia on a tour of the Manor, while everybody else is free to do as they wish."

Artemis the Second nodded. "I'll take them to my gravesite first."

Artemis I laughed. "You do that," he guffawed.

Artemis II sighed. "Come on," he beckoned. Andrew, Amelia, and Holly eagerly followed.

Artemis led them toward a tower near the South wall, with a crater next to it. Andrew and Amelia gasped, but not because of the crater.

Because of the perfect spiral of roses not 10 meters away from it.

"This," Artemis said, "is where I came back to life." He laid in the soft patch in the middle and sighed. "Right here."

"Wow," Amelia breathed. "Wait, came back to life?" She blanched as she realised what Artemis had said.

Artemis chuckled. "I forgot to tell you. 5 years, 2 months, and 23 days ago, I came back to life in a cloned body," he said, and noticing Amelia's shock and confusion, he said, "This is not my original body. My original body is decomposing in a coffin over on the other side of the Manor. Anyway, 6 months before I inhabited this body, a pixie named Opal Koboi" - he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the name - "opened what's called the Berserker Gate, in that crater over there. I used her clone to close it, and in doing so, let loose a magical corona that released all the fairy souls within it. And because I had Holly's eye, from an incident that I don't have time to explain, the magic identified me as a fairy and killed me. Right here." he stood in the center of the spiral.

"Wait," Andrew said, "You just had her eye, but that can't possibly be a 'fairy soul'. There can't be enough 'soul' in her eye to identify you as a fairy, your human soul would override that."

"That's what I thought too, at first," Artemis said, "but that magic is smart, perceptive. It saw Holly's fairy eye and said, 'this being is a fairy. Kill it.' and so that's what it did."

"But there has to be something else," Amelia said. "It couldn't have been just the eye."

Artemis filed that information in the back of his head to ask Foaly later. "I will have to think about that. Let's continue, shall we?"

Artemis and Holly led them around the Fowl Estate, pointing out areas of significance. One such area was lear the edge of the lake. Artemis stopped and said, "This is where we lost the crickets."

 **Five years earlier**

 _Five minutes later, Artemis arrived gasping at the other side minus one flak jacket, about which he felt sure Butler would have something to say—but it had been either ditch the jacket or drown, and there wasn't much point in being bulletproof at the bottom of a lake._

 _He was relieved to find that he was flanked by Holly and Butler, who seemed considerably less out of breath than he himself was._

" _We lost the crickets," said Butler, causing Holly to break down in a splutter of hysterical giggles, which she stifled in her sopping sleeve._

" _We lost the crickets," she said. "Even you can't make that sound tough."_

 _Butler rubbed water from his close-cropped hair. "I am Butler," he said, straight-faced. "Everything I say sounds tough. Now, get out of the lake, fairy."_

Andrew snorted with laughter. "'We lost the crickets.' That _does_ sound funny." Andrew, Amelia, and Holly were all laughing now, while Artemis wore his usual deadpan expression. "You must realize," he said, "that these crickets were easily the size of my fist."

"What's even funnier," Holly choked out, ignoring Artemis, "is what Butler said afterwards."

"I am Butler," came a new voice. "Everything I say sounds tough. Yes, Artemis, I remember that day," Butler said, seeing Artemis' shocked expression. He hadn't known Butler was there. After he got over the initial shock of the new arrival, he realised: _Almost everybody's here, I might as well do it now, after I send Butler to retrieve Mother and Father and Juliet._ Artemis beckoned Butler over and whispered something in his ear. Butler nodded, then again, harder. Then Butler took off in the direction of the Manor, and within seconds, he was gone.

"What was that all about?" asked Amelia.

Artemis smirked. "You'll see. Let's go back to the roses. Butler will meet us there."

 **(A/N: What's going to happen at the roses? Hmm, I wonder.**

 **Review! Please!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. Enjoy!)**

 **I don't own AF**

Butler, Juliet, Angeline, and Artemis Senior arrived at the spiral of roses at the same time Artemis and the others did.

"What did you need us here for?" asked Artemis I.

Artemis II looked around at everybody there, then focused on his mother. "Do you remember when I brought Hybras back from limbo?" he asked.

"That was when you were gone for three years, right?" Angeline replied.

"Precisely," Artemis said. "Specifically, when Qwan, No.1, Qweffor, me, and Holly were in the circle, I could see inside all their minds. Including Holly's."

"What are you saying, Artemis?" Holly asked.

Artemis bent on his knee to be at eye level with Holly. "What I'm saying," he said quietly, so everybody else had to lean in to hear him, "is that when I was in the circle, I felt… whole. _Complete._ And I want to feel that again."

"What are you saying?" Holly asked again.

Artemis took a deep breath before continuing. "Holly," he practically whispered, "Will you marry me?"

Holly gasped and stammered, "I - um - uh - I don't know," she finally sighed. "There's just too many complications, our age, where we live… how would we even have children?" she asked.

Artemis sighed through his nose, like he'd been expecting this reaction. "What if," he asked, "all those weren't a problem? What if I could live as long as you, and we could live together without issue? The children part, however, is another matter. I won't go over that until I have to."

Holly smiled sadly at Artemis. "If none of those were a problem… then yes, I would marry you."

"That's all I need to know, Holly. Thank you," Artemis said, standing up. "And as for the problems," he continued, walking away with his familiar vampiric grin, "I have already fixed them."

Holly ran after him and stopped him. "What do you mean, you've 'already fixed them'? How would you live longer than you are supposed to?"

Artemis turned toward her, still wearing his vampire grin. "Let's go to Tara and find out, shall we?" He turned to Butler, Amelia and Andrew. "Would you like to accompany me?" he asked.

Amelia and Andrew, having never seen this "Tara", were eagerly nodding. Butler, however, simply nodded once, signifying that he would go. Ten minutes later, the five were strapped in the Sikorsky with Angeline crying and wishing Artemis good luck. Twenty minutes after that, Butler landed the helicopter in a field near a river. They all got out and hiked the quarter mile to the ancient Oak tree where Artemis had first captured Holly nearly 8 years ago. Artemis stopped, picked up an acorn, looked at them all, and said,

"When I was in the ring at Hybras, I could sense that there was supposed to be magic in me, but there wasn't. I did, however, manage to steal some on the way home, but I used it all to _mesmer_ my parents into thinking that my three-year absence was a minor happening, and when I attempted to heal Mother's Spelltropy. I talked with Foaly and No.1, and they confirmed that I can reclaim my magic by performing The Ritual, just as Fairies do." He walked some distance away from the ancient oak, bent down, and said in Gnommish: "I return you to the Earth, and claim the gift that is my right."

Suddenly, Artemis was wreathed in blue light and lifted off the ground. His eyes had been closed, but now they were wide open and glowing white. Artemis opened his mouth and screamed, ripping the silence of the night like wax paper in front of a cannon. Smoke poured from his body and dissipated in the cool night air. In an instant, the magic gathered close around him like a cocoon, then exploded with the force of a small bomb, clearing a circle of grass 10 feet around. Artemis laid in the middle, still slightly smoking, and Holly ran and knelt beside him, weeping over his unconscious body. "Artemis," she sobbed, "ARTEMIS!"

Butler was instantly by his side, and gently pushed Holly out of the way to look at Artemis. As he picked up the unconscious man, Butler said, "This is not good. He needs to get back to the manor as soon as possible. Everybody in the helicopter." he commanded. "Now!"

Andrew and Amelia, who had been standing, stunned, the entire time, suddenly scrambled to the Sikorsky and climbed in, strapping the seatbelts. Butler sat Artemis in the middle of them and instructed them both to keep him upright for the duration of the flight. They were in the air in less than 30 seconds, and flying at top speed toward the Manor, Holly quietly crying the whole **way.**

 **(uh-oh! what's going to happen to Artemis? I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Artemis has magic now! In case you couldn't tell, I based the** ** _Mesmer_ off of the Imperius curse from Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **AF belongs to Eoin Colfer, Imperius Curse belongs to the Wizarding World, Plot belongs to me.**

-Some time later-

Artemis woke up in his bed, hurting all over. _Ow,_ he thought. _Why do I feel like this? All I remember is completing the Ritual and_ … Artemis suddenly realized what had happened and he jumped out of bed.

As his feet prepared to land on the floor, they found that the journey down to the floor was a lot longer than they remembered. Upon realizing this, they scrambled to find any purchase they could, and finding none, simply flailed around, resulting in Artemis lying spread-eagled on the floor. _Huh,_ he thought, looking at the ceiling. _That was strange. It's almost as if my bed was raised_. But as he stood up, it became obvious what the truth was.

Butler was eating breakfast with Andrew and Holly when he heard a scream coming from upstairs. All three of them simultaneously looked up, dropped their silverware, and ran to the source of the noise which they assumed - correctly - was Artemis. Upon bursting into his room, they saw Artemis standing next to his bed, looking downright panicked. _But since when did Artemis get so… Oh no,_ Butler thought. He approached Artemis and knelt to look him in the eye. "Artemis," he said tenderly, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Artemis had a look in his eyes that was similar to a cornered animal. But as Butler talked to him, he gradually calmed down. "I am… better. Thank you, Butler." He addressed Holly and Andrew next. "It would seem as though I have, ah, _changed._ But I assure you, it's all for the better, in the long run. The long, _long_ run." He smiled at Holly. "I have become an Elf, and as such, I will have a lifespan similar to yours. Undoubtedly the Council will move me underground, so that takes care of both problems."

Holly was stunned. Artemis was an elf? He could live as long as her? _With_ her _?_ She was overjoyed, to say the least.

"So I am going to ask you again," Artemis continued, retrieving a ring from his nightstand, "Will you marry me?"

Holly broke down into tears of joy. "Yes, Artemis! I will marry you!" She crashed into him, enveloping him in a crushing hug. It was infinitely easier this time, as he was the same size as her. He hesitated for a second, then returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. "I love you, Holly," he said into her ear.

"I love you too, Arty."

Andrew and Butler looked at each other. They didn't know whether to leave or to stay. But when Artemis and Holly disengaged from their hug, Artemis slipped the ring onto Holly's finger. They took each others hands and Artemis said, "Let's go tell everyone the news."

Holly laughed. "I wonder what Angeline's reaction will be," she wondered aloud.

Andrew and Butler laughed. "I don't know, but I want to be there to see it."

"See what?" asked Juliet, who had just arrived. "What is there to - ARTEMIS!" She had just noticed that Artemis was about two feet shorter, and she had yelled so loud that Andrew went momentarily deaf and didn't hear what she said next. He did, however, hear Artemis' response.

"I am an Elf now, as you can see. I have also proposed to Holly."

"I can see that. What did she say?" Juliet was literally jumping up and down.

"Yes."

As Andrew went deaf for the second time, he debated on leaving and telling Angeline about this wonderful news, but decided against it. If he told his mother, he would most likely go _permanently_ deaf. So, he quickly found some earplugs and followed Artemis and Holly to Angeline's room. Artemis noticed the earplugs and laughed. "Good call," he said, knocking on his mother's door. "Come in," Angeline's voice filtered through the door. As Artemis opened the door, Angeline immediately noticed the fact that her son was about two feet shorter. She screamed, waking up Artemis Senior, who bolted upright. "Wha - what's going on?" he yawned. Andrew was grateful for the earplugs.

"Artemis!" Angeline said. "He's _short_! He shrunk!" Artemis Senior saw his diminutive son and choked in surprise. "What is this?" he asked. "How did this happen?"

"I will tell you, but you must sit down." Artemis II replied. Angeline sat down, trembling, then asked, "What is it, son?"

Andrew took out his earplugs and Artemis took a deep breath, then told his story. "Before we went to Tara, I was speculating on how I could increase my lifespan when I came across my family tree. About 5 generations back, there was a fairy in my line. 'That's strange', I thought, but then I realized that because of that fairy in my family tree, so many things made sense, like how I was able to steal magic in Hybras. So, I thought some more, and assumed - correctly - that by completing the Ritual, I could regain my magic."

"Have you?" Artemis Senior asked.

"I don't know," his son admitted. He closed his eyes and turned to Andrew. He opened his eyes, and when he spoke, his voice was laced with alto and bass tones, making him sound like an entire choir. "Human," he said, "your will is mine." Andrew felt a sense of peace overcome him, like there was nothing to worry about in the world. Artemis grinned as he thought about what to tell Andrew to do. "Do twenty push-ups," he said. As Andrew heard this, he was filled with a desire to do what Artemis had told him.

 _Wait,_ a voice told him. His own voice. How strange. _Why?_ The voice asked. Andrew's consciousness latched on to that word. Why? Why should he do twenty push-ups? Andrew grimaced, and said, "No."

Artemis pushed the _Mesmer_ harder. "Do twenty push-ups, Andrew," he said again.

Andrew gasped as his body lurched downward. He was vaguely aware of Amelia, who had just entered the room, shouting at Artemis to stop. Once again, his consciousness latched on to something other than the chorus that was Artemis' voice. Andrew concentrated hard, and the underlying feeling of peace left as suddenly as it had come. Andrew gasped again as he fell on the carpet. He rolled onto his back, groaning. "Never, ever do that again, Artemis, or so help me, Butler or no Butler - " He was interrupted by Holly's yell of surprise. He didn't know why she was so surprised, all he had done was disobey a command, and from what he had heard, Holly excelled in that department. "What?" he asked.

"You just - you successfully resisted the _Mesmer_! Nobody's ever done that! Ever! When Butler tried, he got a heart attack."

Andrew couldn't help but smile. Nobody ever, huh? Well, he was the first, ever. He looked up at Artemis, who was equally stunned. "Interesting," he said. "Either my _Mesmer_ needs work, or you are one of a kind."

Andrew laughed. "Probably both," he joked. "Well, I guess it's confirmed, then. You _do_ have magic." He realized something as he said that. "Wait a second, if _you_ can get magic because you have a fairy in your tree, then that means _I_ must be able to get magic too, seeing as we are brothers.

"That," Artemis said flatly, "is a theory that I would rather _not_ test. I don't need anybody unconscious for three days."

"That's not how long you were out," Andrew said.

"How long _was_ I unconscious?"

"A week."

 **(A/N: Oof! What happened while Artemis was out? You'll just have to wait and see! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6!)**

 **P.S. I** _ **hate**_ **writer's block!**


	8. Chapter 8

-1 week earlier-

Butler landed the Sikorsky expertly on the Helipad at Fowl Manor. He wordlessly retrieved Artemis from between Andrew and Amelia. He carried the still sparking body inside, being careful to watch out for Angeline and Artemis Senior. Andrew, Amelia, and Holly followed Butler to Artemis' room, where the bodyguard set him gently on his bed. Then he spoke the first words since Tara: "Whatever you do, don't tell Angeline the details. I will inform her of what happened to Artemis. Holly, I'm putting you primarily in charge of watching him until he wakes up."

Holly nodded, not trusting her voice.

"What do we do?" Andrew and Amelia asked.

Butler looked at them. "Play along with my explanation."

"What explanation?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know yet. I find it's easier to come up with an explanation in the moment."

Andrew shrugged. "Same."

Amelia's eyebrows furrowed as she registered what Andrew said. "Wait, you lie?"

Andrew didn't look embarrassed in the slightest. "Yep. Very well, might I add. Keeps the brain alert. In fact, sometimes I do something bad and then lie about it for fun." His expression and tone were dead serious. Amelia couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she looked at him, revolted. Seeing her expression, Andrew laughed.

"I got you good." he said. "I'm joking. I don't do bad things for fun." He laughed some more until he realized the situation. He stopped quickly, looking at Artemis' inert form. He decided then that whatever happened, he would make sure his brother was safe.

Butler had had no problem lying to Angeline about what happened. He essentially told her the truth, except in his version, Artemis had simply passed out rather than exploded. Angeline took the bait, so to speak, and understood that Artemis would be out for awhile. It was then up to Butler, Andrew, Amelia and Holly to make sure Artemis survived. They hoped there would be no consequences to Artemis' performing of the Ritual.

Consequences there were.

It was the third day of Artemis being unconscious that Andrew, while taking his shift at watching Artemis, noticed that the lump in the covers was slightly smaller than it had been yesterday. He rolled back the quilt to see that Artemis' body, while retaining the same relative dimensions, had shrunk nearly one-fifth in size. He panicked momentarily, then came up with a plan. He grabbed a small blanket out of the closet and stuffed it where Artemis' feet had been before they decreased in size. He tailored it to fit, then put the blanket back over Artemis. He smiled at his handiwork. It was indistinguishable from Artemis' original size.

Why did he do that?

It's simple, really. Andrew had hidden the fact that Artemis was shrinking simply because firstly, it posed a challenge to him, and more importantly, Andrew didn't want to worry Butler and Holly. He figured that Artemis would show them when he woke up.

Holly came in a few minutes later to take her shift, and didn't notice Andrew's cold sweat. To him, this was the real test. If she noticed something was off, then he would have failed, and Andrew didn't like failing.

"Hey, Andrew," Holly said.

"Hmm?" Andrew replied.

"We found out what the attack was when we were flying over here."

Andrew's heart rate decreased exponentially. "What was it?" he asked.

"Apparently, the airplane that attacked us was on a training mission, and thought we were one of the targets." She chuckled grimly. "We almost were."

Andrew was relieved. He had been thinking about the attack and was almost to the point of getting an ulcer trying to figure out why someone would attack them.

"Good thing it wasn't intentional," Andrew said. He waited until Holly had looked at Artemis to close the door behind him.

 _Good. She doesn't suspect a thing._

It had been day 6 when Amelia found out. She had been pacing, thinking, and her foot had snagged a corner of the quilt, pulling it off and revealing Andrew's disguise. She, like Andrew, had momentarily panicked, then hurriedly threw the quilt back on just before Andrew himself entered.

"Andrew!" she screamed. "Artemis _shrunk_!"

Amelia didn't expect the response she was given. Instead of freaking out like she thought he would, Andrew sighed with relief.

"It's about time someone found out. I've been giving myself an ulcer over it." He crossed to Artemis' bed and rearranged the blankets so Artemis looked his normal size again. If Amelia hadn't known otherwise, she would have thought Artemis was completely normal.

"You - you did that?" she asked.

Andrew nodded. "I found out first. I covered it up so Butler and Holly wouldn't get worried." He paused. "Now that I think about it, I don't think Holly would be too fussed about it."

"Fussed about what?" Holly's voice came from the door. Andrew jumped.

"D'Arvit, Holly!" He exclaimed. He had been in Fairy company for less than a week, and he was already using words from their language. Mostly bad words. "What are you doing here? You're shift isn't until after mine." His voice went from panicked to calm and composed in less than a second.

"I heard Amelia scream. What will I not be too fussed about? Is something wrong with Arty?"

Andrew shook his head, his mind racing to come up with anything other than the truth.

"Nothing's wrong," he said. "Amelia screamed because I scared her. It's a bad habit I have."

Amelia stared at Andrew for a moment until she realised he was covering for them both. She quickly decided she'd play along with whatever Andrew said.

"And I was saying you wouldn't be too fussed about Artemis being out for a week, if it means he'll have magic afterwards."

Holly nodded. "You're right, I'm not too mad about that," she laughed. "If everything's fine, I'll leave you guys."

"Don't worry, Holly." Amelia said. "Everything's perfectly fine."

Holly smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. Andrew let out a huge breath.

"That was close." he said.

Amelia nodded. "Too close."

-Now-

Artemis sat in the lotus position while Andrew, Butler, and Holly told him the summarized version of what happened while he was unconscious. Amelia was eating downstairs. Artemis' now elfin ears twitched when Andrew told him how he found out about his shrinking.

"So you successfully hid the fact that I was shrinking for four days, all of which I was under 24-hour watch?"

Andrew nodded.

"Impressive." Artemis said. "How, if I may, did you manage it?"

Andrew grinned. "I used one of the blankets in the closet. I put it around you and shaped it to your, ah, _shape,_ for lack of a better word. I've had plenty of practice with by siblings. I would 'grow' them for fun and take pictures of them. It was really funny to see their reactions."

Artemis nodded. "Impressive," he said again. "Did anybody else find out?"

"Just Amelia, and it was on accident. She accidentally pulled the covers off."

Holly, who was sitting next to Artemis, glared at Andrew. "So that's what you were hiding," she said.

Andrew looked guilty. "I only hid it because I didn't want to worry anybody."

Holly nodded slowly, her expression softening. "Understandable."

The entire time, Artemis and everybody else was smirking at their banter.

Andrew suddenly stood. "Hold on a sec. I have to go." He left the room hurriedly. Holly and Butler looked at each other, shrugged, then continued to talk to Artemis.

Andrew ran through the Manor's many corridors, pulling the directions to his room from memory. He quickly slipped into his room and booted up his custom-built laptop. It was nothing special, a core i5 and 8GB of RAM. Nothing like Artemis' computers, but nothing slouchy either. He had built it in his spare time, buying upgrades off the Internet. Andrew hooked up the hard drive Artemis had given him when they had initially arrived at the Manor labeled "The People". Artemis had instructed him to learn as much as possible about the language and culture of the people he was now one of. He pulled up the "Genealogy" file and quickly found what he was looking for. An extract from an article by Dr. J. Argon:

" _In certain instances, a Fairy will sometimes produce offspring with a Human. These hybrids are often closer to Human size than Fairy, and are rarely magical. Therefore, a surface life is prudent. There have been records of magical hybrids, but one has not been seen for centuries. It is impossible to record and track every hybrid, as they are few and far in between. Consult your family tree for more information."_

Perfect. There was a Fairy somewhere in his line, otherwise Artemis would not have been able to successfully perform the Ritual. And if Artemis could perform the Ritual, then by all means, Andrew could too. There was another bonus. Artemis had a DNA analyzer that would tell you your ancestry, and Andrew had found out that he and Amelia were very distantly related. All he had to do was find out who they were related through, then find where the Fairy was. If the Fairy was "above" Andrew and Amelia's families' merging point, then Amelia was nearly guaranteed part Fairy. If not, Andrew would simply have to find another Fairy in Amelia's line.

Finding the merging point was the easy part. All Andrew had to do was click on Amelia's name and select "View My Relationship". Then came the hard part. Where was the Fairy in all this?

But first, why was Andrew even doing this? What was his motivation to become a Fairy? And why did he care so much that Amelia could become one too?

It's simple, really. Three days before Artemis woke, Amelia had come into Andrew's room after his shift watching Artemis...


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: DAAANG! 1,274 views for February! You guys are AWESOME!)**

~~Three Days earlier~~

Andrew was meditating in his room when Amelia appeared in his open doorway.

"What's up?" Andrew asked, unfolding himself from the lotus position. Amelia crossed his room, sitting on his bed. She looked at him, and Andrew saw a determination in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"Andrew, do you know why I agreed so readily to come with you on this… trip?" she asked nervously.

Andrew cocked his head. "I assumed you knew it was for the good of humanity, and therefore wanted to help. Or am I wrong?"

Amelia smiled. "Only partially. I did come because of the whole 'good of humanity' thing, but I decided to come along mostly because you were going."

Andrew was confused. "Wait, you came to be with me? Why?"

In her head, Amelia started counting.

Four seconds passed.

"Oh. _Oh_." Andrew crossed his legs and made a pyramid with his hands, resting his chin on his thumbs. "Well. I… don't know how to respond to that."

Amelia chuckled. "How about I tell it to you straight, dummy. I love you."

Andrew smiled. "That's better. I love you too."

Amelia blinked. She had not been expecting this response. "You do?"

Andrew's smile turned into a smirk. "Why do you think I applied to the same job as you?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Smooth, real smooth."

Their playful banter was interrupted when they saw Butler standing in the doorway, looking highly amused.

Andrew groaned with exasperation. "Can't anybody have a little alone time?" he asked.

"No, not really," the bodyguard admitted. "Not since I installed security cameras in every room in the house."

~~Present Time~~

Now, Andrew sat in the same room, thinking hard. From what he knew about Amelia, there was a small chance that she would go for it.

Andrew opened his laptop, having closed it for better concentration. He clicked a website that he had bookmarked: Amelia's name on He had bookmarked the page because it had taken him forever to find it in the first place, and he didn't want to go through it again. He clicked 'View My Relationship', and that's when he realized that finding the Fairy in his line was going to be harder than he thought.

Even with the help of his family-history-obsessed great-grandmother, there was still a lot of information missing. Pictures, for one thing. He almost wouldn't have found it, but after at least an hour of trawling through names, he came across a user's note attached to 'Dara Byrne':

' _Dara was known to be abnormally short, and for some reason, always wore a hat.'_

Jason grinned. He had it. More information revealed that Dara had raven black hair, hence the chosen last name 'Byrne', **(A/N: meaning 'Raven'. 'Dara' means 'Son of Oak'.)** and had left his young family shortly after his wife birthed their first and only baby, Artemis Fowl the Second, and Andrew's, great-great grandfather.

And best of all, Dara was _above the joining point_ for Andrew and Amelia's families.

 _That means Amelia is part Fairy._ Andrew grinned stupidly at the thought. Before the whole thing with Artemis Fowl, he had believed that Fairies were six-inch-tall winged people who still hit rocks together to make fire.

Pfft.

Now, he knew that Fairies were, in reality, three-foot-tall civilized beings with technology centuries ahead of Human's, but his subconscious was going to have to take some time to get used to it.

Time to present his idea to Amelia. If he remembered correctly, Amelia was in the kitchen, still talking with Artemis and Holly. He compiled his findings into a Google Doc, clicked 'Print', then neatly stacked the papers and slipped them into a binder, after punching the necessary holes.

Smiling at his work, he almost bounded down the stairs in his hurry to tell Amelia what he had found.

Amelia, as he had predicted, was sitting at the kitchen table, talking with Artemis, but Holly was nowhere to be seen. Likely reporting in Haven.

"Amelia?" he said, laying a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little; she had not known he was there.

"Yes?"

"I have something I want to show you." With that, Andrew turned and started out the door, confident that Amelia would follow. She did. She followed him all the way to the other side of the Manor, where there was a large and mostly unused conference room. Andrew sat in the large high-backed chair at the head, where his papers were hidden from the security camera. Amelia sat next to him.

"What did you want to show me?" she asked. Andrew opened the binder to the page with the family tree on it. At the bottom were Andrew and Amelia's names, and their ancestor's names rose in a pyramid, eventually joining at 'Dara Byrne'.

"You know what I said the other day, about turning into a Fairy?" he said. "And I was joking? Well, I was thinking, and I, for one, would like to become one of the People." he looked slightly nervous. "And I was wondering… what about you?"

Amelia was dumbstruck. Sure, she had given it some thought, but had dismissed it, thinking it was impossible. Andrew seemed to read her thoughts.

"I did some research, and it is entirely possible that you could do it." he pointed to Dara Byrne. "This man," he declared proudly. "Was a Fairy. _Is_ a Fairy."

"What do you mean, _is_?"

Andrew smirked. "I may lie very well, but I can also hack like nobody's business. Foaly should make better encryption programs."

Amelia tutted in exasperation.

"Anyway," Andrew continued, his smirk disappearing, "Dara is still alive, and currently serving on the Council of Haven. But that's beside the point." he looked Amelia dead in the eye. His gaze seemed to bore into her skull. His voice became gentle, but determined. The kind of tone that Amelia had to tell the truth to. "Do _you_ want to become a Fairy?"

Amelia mulled it over in her head. There would be definite advantages, like being able to start over in a new life, and with Andrew. Her mother had always been distant, opting to spend more time with her younger siblings, leaving her to do whatever. Her father was always gone, but since he was a trucker, that was unavoidable. When he was home, however, he never paid any attention to any of his children, so enthralled he was by his wife. Amelia, during these few days, was always put in charge of her four younger siblings, only one of which listened to her. And even then…

"Yes." she said finally. "I want to do it."

 **(A/N: he he he... What do you think will happen?**

 **Hey, if Artemis Fowl had an emoji, what would it be? I think it would be a cross between this one:😎 and this one:😏**

 **Review please! Thx :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated.**

 **I think you'll notice a pattern with my recent updates. I will always update the story that I haven't updated in the longest time. After this, one, I think it's AFSC.**

 **Enjoy!)**

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked. "You'd leave your life, and your friends and family."

Amelia put a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Andrew," she said, "Other than school and work, I really don't have that much of a memorable life. And you're the only friend I've ever had."

"What about your family?"

Amelia smiled sadly. "I don't think they'll miss me. You know my mom and dad."

Andrew nodded. Amelia's mother never paid attention to her, and neither did her father, when he was home. And none of her siblings listened to her. Ever.

"Well," Andrew said, "Worst comes to worst, we can _mesmer_ them into not remembering you."

"What about school? And work?"

Andrew smirked. "Remember what I said about how I can 'hack like nobody's business'?"

After Andrew and Amelia had finalized their plan and worked out all visible kinks, they went downstairs to find Artemis and Holly eating and talking, though fortunately not at the same time.

Artemis looked up from his conversation when he saw Andrew and Amelia walk in.

"Hey," he said. "Where have you two been? We've been waiting for you guys forever."

"For what?" Andrew asked.

"Artemis is getting registered in Haven," said Holly. "Would you like to come along?"

Andrew and Amelia glanced at each other for less than a second, but the message they conveyed to each other was clear as day.

 _Let's get used to Haven before we live there._

"Absolutely," said Andrew.

Artemis stood, and Andrew had to bite back a laugh at the height difference, or lack thereof, that resulted from Artemis getting out of his chair. Even so, he let slip a little smirk. Artemis didn't notice.

"Let's go then."

Andrew sat in the cabin of the Sikorsky, and was starkly reminded of the last time he had been in it, when Artemis had performed the Ritual. Now, they were going to Haven, which was twice as exciting.

Butler (because who else could fly the Sikorsky?) touched down in the middle of the McGraney farm, where the shielded fairy shuttleport was housed. Instantly, six or seven LEP officers surrounded the craft, but none of them had their weapons raised. one of them, clearly in charge, lifted his visor when Artemis exited the helicopter.

"You're in my world now, Fowl," he said. "So act like it."

Artemis, smug as ever, had a witty comeback supplied for just about every insult there was to throw at somebody.

"Am I in your world, Commander?" he asked snarkily, "Or are you in mine? I plan to replace you within ten years."

Andrew heard Artemis say this, and was surprised at the wealth of information that sentence contained. First, this Fairy was apparently the Commander. Commander... Trouble Kelp, if he remembered correctly. Second, Artemis planned on joining the LEP. Trouble also realized this.

"I doubt it, Fowl. I can already tell you're all skin and bone. No muscle whatsoever."

"Of course, I plan to change that, and possibly beat you in an arm-wrestling contest. Or possibly just a wrestling contest."

Now, they could have continued their banter, but Holly stepped in.

"Boys, stop." she said. They stopped. "Commander, the verbal sparring can wait until after Arty's registered and enlisted."

Commander Kelp raised his eyebrows at Holly's 'Arty' line. He hoped that there wasn't anything between them. Well... a wall would be fine.

"Fine," he muttered. "Come on." He motioned with his hand and the seven other elves and three Humans followed the Commander into the shuttleport.

"This is Haven's largest shuttleport," Commander Kelp said, mostly to Andrew and Amelia who, at the moment, he was being very friendly to. "Over thirteen thousand tourists a year come through here. That's a lot, considering the overall population of Haven barely exceeds ten thousand."

"Interesting," noted Andrew as they walked past two goblins who were tussling, and things looked like they were going to get hot. Not the good kind. Commander Kelp casually cuffed them both on the ears.

"If you're going to fight, you can do it in Howler's Peak," he warned. "Otherwise, you can act like civilized beings."

The goblins looked none too happy about being told to stop, but that changed when they saw Butler glowering at them from on high. After that, they scurried away like the reptiles they were.

"I hate goblins," Trouble spat. "Should be put in Howler's Peak, the lot of them."

From what Andrew saw, he agreed, and the revolted look on Amelia's face told him that she agreed as well. Andrew leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"I'll make sure we stay far away from them."

Amelia nodded, still wearing the same expression. She thought that they would have trouble getting through the crowded shuttleport, but with a flash of Commander Kelp's LEP badge, they were waved through, Humans and all. The gnome at the desk, a true professional, did not look twice at the massive Mud Giant that struggled through his gate.

Within minutes, the group was assembled outside a massive building that Andrew assumed - correctly - was Police Plaza.

"Welcome to LEP headquarters," announced Trouble proudly. "Or, as it's more commonly known, Police Plaza. This is the heart of our entire species' police system. Every arrest down to every little ticket goes through here."

"Impressive," said Amelia.

Commander Kelp laughed. "Just wait 'till you see the inside."

Artemis furrowed his eyebrows. Commander Kelp, he knew, did _not_ act like this. Ever. He wondered what had provoked this change in demeanor. Definitely not the presence of two more Humans in Haven. If anything, he would be _more_ angry than usual.

The commander walked through the glass doors, with the three Humans and two elves following. The inside, as the Commander had claimed, was even more impressive than the outside. Dozens of LEP officers bustled around their business, hauling paperwork or fugitives. Barely any of them spared a second glance at the massive Mud Man who had just walked in.

"Fowl, if you want to enlist in the Force, then you're going to want to go to that desk over there and get registered in Haven first." Commander Kelp indicated said 'desk'. "Holly, you go with him, make sure he doesn't mess anything up."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Commander, it's not like I have any sort of malicious intent, joining the LEP." he said. _"However, I_ will _take Holly with me, just in case."_ he added under his breath. He didn't want Trouble forcing himself onto Holly, especially now that she and Artemis were engaged. And besides, he _might_ need her help. He had no idea how things in Haven worked.

While Artemis got registered to live in Haven, Andrew, Amelia and Butler were given a mini-tour of Police Plaza. Basically, Commander Kelp pointed out various sections of the complex and people that worked there. One Fairy in particular caught Andrew's eye. A centaur, just over a meter tall, and toting a cart full of electronics. He assumed this was Foaly. His suspicions were confirmed when the centaur noticed them and trotted over.

"Commander, why are there Mud People in Haven? Who are they? And where is Artemis?" he demanded. "Hello, Butler."

Butler nodded once, his version of a _hello_.

"Artemis Fowl is currently getting registered to live in Haven, Foaly," Trouble said. "And he brought these Mud People along, for some reason that I don't know."

Foaly looked Andrew and Amelia up and down. "Judging from their body language, I don't think they know either."

Andrew chuckled. "You're absolutely right. Artemis said we were all coming down here, and Amelia and I were like, 'Great!' So... now we're down here, and I, for one, have no idea what to do."

Foaly examined the Mud People some more, and saw from their body language that they were close, romantically. _Very_ close. The basics of a plan began to form in Foaly's genius brain. It was obvious to him that Andrew was part Fairy because he was Artemis' brother, and Artemis was a Fairy now. The girl, Amelia, however... he would have to run some tests.

Andrew saw Foaly's eyebrows furrow in thought and he could only guess what the centaur was up to. Then he saw his fingers unconsciously drift toward a handheld DNA analyzer and Andrew knew exactly what was going on in Foaly's mind.

Andrew decided then that he would have a private conversation with Foaly about this later.

 **(A/N: Hmm, what plan do you think Foaly has? And what's the 'private conversation' going to be about?**

 **Artemis is getting registered to live in Haven! I wonder how that's going to go, psychologically. As for joining the LEP, that means Arty might finally get some meat on those bones!**

 **Review please!)**


	11. Author's Note

Hey! _I_ will no longer be writing this story! I have moved (I say moved, I mean _given_ ) all my stories to my coauthor and friend, Lukas Turner. He's just started writing fanfiction, but I've seen some of his works and they are amazing, if not a *little* out of my 'moral zone', if you will.

I have given him permission to do what he wants with the stories, so if anything _embarassing_ comes up, don't blame me.

Oh. You know how I said I gave _all_ my stories to Lukas? Well, all of them _except_ Finding Again. That one's staying with me.

I'm sure you're all wondering by now why I'm doing this (If you weren't, you are now). Simply, my life has become too busy to be running four fanfictions, as you can tell by the fact that I haven't uploaded anything in a month. Hopefully, Lukas will update a lot more often.

Thanks! I will have Lukas post the original story, along with the chapters he adds on.

Enjoy all those stories from him, and Finding Again from me!


End file.
